


Take Me to Church

by bonesmctightass



Series: The Vampire AU [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wet & Messy, Whatever the vampire version of hulking out is, dangerous blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Sinning never felt so good.





	1. Sunday Sermon

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the summer of the late 19th century in New Orleans.

“Are you sure about this?” Jim asks hesitantly. We’re on our way to Sunday mass in our best suits. Jim was trying to give me one last out before we reached the church. He's lookin’ up at me while he adjusts my tie, brows all furrowed with concern. Sweet thing.

 

“You heard what your Ma said.” I remind him as the crowd begins to gather. “She said she'd give us what for if we skipped out. I can't give her excuses forever.”

 

Jim looks around and lowers his voice. “Won't it hurt you?”

 

“That Bram Stoker fella is fillin’ your head with nonsense. You should stop reading so many scary stories.”

 

I didn't want to tell him he was right. It _will_ hurt me. But earning his family's disapproval and catching the attention of the townsfolk would prove far more agonizing if I couldn't play along like a good Catholic.

 

Not that Jim was a good Catholic either, but _they_ didn't need to know that.

 

“Bones.”

 

“It'll be _fine_. I can make it for an hour or two.” I give him a reassuring smile before leading him inside.

 

Boy was I wrong. Turns out I severely underestimated the power of the sermon. My skin is itching and burning so bad I think I'll start melting right on the spot. I’m tryin’ so hard to hold it together for Jim. Maybe if I don't listen to the words I'll be okay. I reach over and grip the edge of the polished wooden pew. His ma is sitting beside me but she don't pay me no mind, which I'm grateful for. I try focusing on Jim's jittering knee instead. He never did like to sit still.

 

The longer I sit here the more savagely my inner demon wants to crawl it's way out. I'm _desperate_ to march right up to the altar and tear the pastor's throat out and dine on his remains. But I know I can't do that. I squeeze my eyes shut, focusing hard on keeping my fangs in place beneath my gums where they belong. I have no idea how much time has passed or how long is left.

 

In the end it doesn't matter how much I resist. I'm an animal and I'm going to revert to my baser instincts one way or the other. My fingernails are lengthening by the second. The scrape of them against the wood I'm frantically clinging to is so loud to my own ears, but nobody so much a raises an eyebrow in my direction. Except for Jim.

 

I feel his hand settle on my thigh and squeeze. It is so wonderfully grounding that I feel just a little less wound up. The splay of my jacket hides his hand just enough for him to work it into the pocket of my trousers. I chance a sideways glance but Jim keeps his eyes planted firmly forward. God, he's way too good to me. The steady pressure gives me something to focus on and I can hold on just long enough to make it to the end.

 

After it's all over we quickly say our goodbyes and head home.

 

As soon as the door is shut I'm being pressed up against it faster 'an I can blink and Jim's mouth is covering mine.

 

“I know it was hard,” he says in between kisses, “but you did _so good_ , Bones. I'm so proud.”

 

All I can do is grunt and grab hold of his hips. He fits against me so good, like a perfect little puzzle piece. The energy is still coursing through me so strong I just want to _wreck_ him.

 

“You can let go now,” Jim breathes against my ear. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on the sound of his voice. “You're safe with me. Let go.”

 

When I do it's such a goddamn relief I can't help but groan. I open my eyes again and they're as red as the flush on Jim's cheeks. He looks so fucking delicious right now. My tongue traces the point of my left canine and I can feel Jim's eyes tracking my every move. He _wants_ it. I can smell his arousal. It gets even stronger when my sharp nails drag up his back right through his dress shirt. I could tear it right open if I really wanted to.

 

“I'm _hungry_ , Jim.”

 

He shudders hard and his knees buckle. “Take me to bed.”

 

I grab two perfect handfuls of his ass and haul him up around my hips. He doesn't need coaxing to wrap his arms around my neck. Even without his help he's light as anything. In my eagerness I kick open the half closed door to our bedroom and throw him onto the mattress.

 

My skin is still burning, I can't get my clothes off fast enough. Jim follows my lead but I'm on him before he's even finished. I pop the buttons on his shirt to get it undone quicker. I'll sew the damn buttons back on later. Jim doesn't even protest. He's so gone his eyes are already glazed over.

 

“Lift up,” I growl and before I've even finished the order his hips are rising off the bed and he's whining so sweetly. Once I get his pants and underclothes off I get back to kissing him like I'm starving. His tongue is brushing against my teeth and I can't help but knick it and suck it further into my mouth. Jim is moaning and pushing his hips against mine while I take what I want and get my fill of him. He tastes so fucking good I just want to suck on his tongue for the rest of my life.

 

But there are other parts of him that are just as addicting and I release his mouth with one last lick to his lips. Jim's head flops back onto the pillows and he stares up at me, eyes all half lidded and pupils blown.

 

“You like it when I make a meal of you, don't you.” I punctuate my statement with an open mouthed kiss to his collarbone. Jim keens and arches into my touch like the good little boy that he is. I lick my way up to the hollow of his neck and pause there to have another snack. Jim buries his hands in my hair and holds me there while I feed. God, he's even more delicious when he's desperate. I'm careful not to take more than I need, even with the flood of endorphins driving me mad.

 

I lap up the mess I've made and Jim lets out a devastated little whimper as I pull away. “Don't you worry, you precious little angel. I plan on defiling every single inch of you while God and all of heaven watches.”

 

Jim goes deliciously crimson and pointedly spreads his knees. His sweet little cock is hard and leaking all over his belly. It's obvious what he wants but boy do I love to hear him say it.

 

“You've spread your pretty legs mighty wide for me there, darlin’. Hoping I'll feed you some now, are ya?”

 

Jim nods and reaches out to hold my hip. “Please, Bones, I want it. I'm ready right now, just _please_ give it to me. I've been waiting all morning!”

 

I can't help but coo at his adorable pleading. “Are you tellin’ me you were this desperate to get fucked when we were at church? You naughty little thing. You're just full'a sins.” I grab his cock in a loose fist and stroke it once from root to tip just to watch him squirm. His hips chase my hand on the way to the table to get the slick we keep there and it's sexier 'an it has any right to be. “I can't get my fingers in you like this, baby.”

 

Bless him, he's so desperate he grabs for the jar of oil from my hands and scrambles to roll over on his knees and get the job done himself. There's nothing on this great green Earth that's more erotic than watching Jim get off. My eyes are fixed on his sweet little hole, takin’ his own fingers to the knuckle like there's nothin’ else he'd rather be doing.

 

“God, the things I want to do to you,” I sigh reverently, taking his wrist to help him along. I can't resist scraping my teeth over the swell of his ass and he shudders so hard I almost break skin. “I want to ruin you, Jim. Make sure you get yourself nice and stretched for me. I want to keep you on the edge all night, not let you come until you're begging for it. Want to fuck you so hard you feel it at church next Sunday. Give it to you over and over until you cry so pretty that I can't take it and have to fuck you all over again.”

 

Jim moans his approval and pulls his fingers free. All I gotta do is put a hand on his hip and he rolls over easy, always so pliant and ready for whatever I want to give him. Or take from him.

 

“You like that?” I get myself properly wet and grab his hips, jerking him down the bed so roughly he gasps and grabs my shoulder. “Is that what you want, huh? You want me to fuck you til you cry?” When I finally push inside his sweet little body it's like coming home. He's shuddering all around me and the blazing heat of his core is so delicious I need to double over and fist the sheets just to keep from pounding him through the floor.

 

Both of Jim's hands are holding onto my shoulders for dear life and I love the sting of his short nails biting into my skin. I start out as slow as my body will let me, just to hear him cry out.

 

“Bones _please_!”

 

This isn't how he wants it. Not how I want it either but it's worth it to hear how wrecked he is. His bright blue eyes are almost completely eclipsed, bronzed skin totally flushed all the way down to his toes. “What is it, doll? What do you want?”

 

“Fuck me!” He whines desperately, fingers clenching and unclenching over my shoulders.

 

“I am fuckin’ you, honey.” I pull out almost all the way before giving him a good hard thrust all the way to the root. Jim _wails_ , back arching and sweat beading on his forehead. “Is that how you want it?”

 

He nods desperately and fixes me with such a hopelessly lost expression I just have to give it to him.

 

“Yeah, I know.” I soothe, rearing up on my knees and caging him in with my arms. I get much better leverage like this and I can really make good on my promise. I set a brutal pace, fucking into him so hard the bed creaks in protest with every thrust. The neighbors'll surely get wise to what we're up to and God, I want 'em to hear.

 

Jim makes a grab for his cock but I won't let him. I catch his wrists and press them down hard on either side of his head. “I don't think so, angel. You don't get to decide when you come. Your orgasm is mine and I'll give it to you when I want it.” I growl the words right into his ear. He's really pitching a fit now, arching hard into my every move and trying to get some kind of friction on his cock. It's leaking all over his belly and it smells so fucking good and strong I can practically taste it. “I'm going to fuck it out of you, y'hear? You'll come on my cock or not at all.”

 

His body does such wicked things to me I know I won't be able to go for much longer. It's a cheap trick but I know it drives him wild when I get filthy. I can't stop now, I'm way too desperate myself. Jim's body sucks me in and doesn't let me go and I don't want it too. He's straining against me, relying on me completely to control his movements and keep him contained. And I'm happy to do it.

 

“I can't, I can't,” he babbles, head thrashing from side to side. My hips find the spot he likes just inside his hole and I can smell the thick glob of slick that pulses out of his cock right then.

 

“Yes you can,” I tell him, dragging my teeth over his jaw. “Let me see you come for me.”

 

Finally he seizes, eyes squeezing shut as the force of his orgasm crashes into him. He pulls me in like a twister and soon I'm losing it too. When I'm good and finished I collapsed beside him.

 

After a handful of seconds we both catch our breath. Jim sidles up next to me for a good cuddle and I oblige him, wrapping my arm tight around his shoulders.

 

“I told you I'd be fine.” I tell him.

I'm so sure I can hear him smiling I don't even bother opening my eyes to check. We settle into a comfortable silence and I just listen to him breathe until the air shifts and I know he wants to say something.

 

“Want to go again next Sunday...?”

 


	2. Sunburn

The sun doesn't hurt. Not really. Itches more 'an anything, but it don't bother me much. So long as I wear a hat and stick to the shade I can stay outside for hours. Jim likes takin’ walks in the afternoon when it's nice and warm. We walk arm in arm since it ain't proper to hold hands. He don't seem to mind, though. He's so good. Just happy to be close to me. I'm a lot greedier. I'm happiest when I'm touching him.

Except for right now. I fell asleep in the hammock again. I'm so sunburnt I can't even move. Can't even breathe. Don't know how long I've been layin’ on the floor but every inhale feels like my skin is being flayed.

“Bones, I'm home!” Jim calls, always so sweet even when I'm sour. “I got baking soda.” The screen door slams shut and Jim comes in with a paper bag. He already ran me a bath before he left for the market. I couldn't bring myself to get in it on my own.

I roll myself over and sit myself up even though it hurts. Jim reaches for my shoulder and I wince before he even touches me.

“You poor thing. Come on, let's get you into the bath before you start peeling.”

He helps me up and somehow we make it to the bathroom. I could probably get my clothes off on my own but Jim insists on undressing me himself. The cold water feels so good on my heated skin.

Jim rolls up his sleeves and sits beside the tub. He's got the bag with him and pours the whole of the baking soda in the water with me. “There. That ought to soothe you a bit.”

I'm skeptical at first but sure enough my skin starts to tingle pleasantly and the burning eases bit by bit. I let out a long sigh and tip my head back onto the lip of the tub. My eyes close, suddenly heavy with the pleasure of sweet relief.

“I thought vampires couldn't go out in the sun, anyhow. Ain't you supposed to sleep in the daytime?”

That stereotype has been around longer 'an I have. “I can. I like goin’ out. Besides I don't want to sleep while you're about.” I don't need to see to know where he's at. I reach out and touch Jim's face, pain be damned. Jim turns to me like a flower to the sun. “It's just because I don't have any defense against the light anymore. My skin soaks it up like tinfoil.”

“You don't say,” Jim muses and kisses my palm. “You shouldn't have gone out there like that. Next time just wait for me to come home. I'd rather not walk back to the barn and find a pile of ash, thank you very much.”

I open my eyes just to look at his pretty face. “Yeah, alright. No more layin’ out when you're not here. I got it. Now how 'bout a kiss to make it better, huh?”

Jim smiles at me and looks fond. “You're so predictable.” He leans over the edge of the tub and presses the sweetest little kiss to my lips. “How's that?”

I furrow my brows and look like I'm thinkin’ it over. “A little better, but I could use some more.”

He laughs and kisses my cheeks, the bridge of my nose, and each eyelid. “Now?”

My skin tingles where he touches me and I want so much more. I reach out and hold the back of Jim's neck to pull him nice and close. He gasps when the ice of my fingers connects with his warm body and I want to swallow it.

“Not quite better yet,” I tell him, lips brushing over his with ever syllable. He opens right up for me like he's been doin’ it his whole life and our mouths fit together wet and soft and hot and it's perfect. When I lick into him it's like coming home. He tastes like hope and comfort and I can't ever get enough of it.

“Bones.” I can feel his tongue moving against mine as he forms the sound of my name and it's impossibly erotic. I want to get up and lay myself out over him, press him right into the floor but I can't barely move. “Let me–”

A disappointed grunt leaves me when Jim leans back. My hungry eyes watch him carefully. He starts to peel his clothes off and ease himself into the water with me. My eyes dilate and I lick my lips, smelling the salt and sweat of his skin after a hard day's work. Jim's watching me watch him and an adorable pink colors his face as blood rushes to the surface of his skin. My fingers curl into my palms. I want to suck it out.

Jim settles himself in between my legs. He looks so fucking small kneeling like that, with my knees on either side of his shoulders. So fragile and delicate. I could break him and he'd let me. I shudder with the thrill of it. Clever little fingers press into my chest just enough to sting but not to hurt my aching flesh. He's putting me in my place right now, letting me know he could hurt me just as easily. I'd let him, too. God, he's perfect.

He leans into me and claims my mouth. I open up for him and let him play. It's lazy and nice, the way he's tasting me and taking his time exploring like he's kissing me for the first time. Then I start to feel his tongue along my teeth and I know what he wants. My fangs slide out from beneath my gums and prick him, just a little. It's not enough to make him bleed but he moans into my mouth anyway.

I don't need to breathe but he does, so I let him pull away enough to fill his lungs. While he takes what he needs I busy myself with sucking kisses into his neck. I let the tip of my teeth tease along his skin, dig in just enough to raise angry red lines. He's hard. So aroused I can smell it, even through the water.

“Please,” Jim whimpers, quiet and needy.

“Please what?” I murmur, bringing my hands up to stroke along his chest. My teeth catch on his collarbone on my way to his nipple and I can feel his pulse kick up against my mouth. His adrenaline smells so good. It's making me crazy.

He arches into me, trying to push up into my teeth. “I want… want you to…”

Sweet boy always has the hardest time asking for me to feed when we're like this. It's different, doin’ it when we're havin’ sex. Feels… better. Tastes better. Like an expensive alcohol that gets you way drunker than you think you'll be. And it does things to him, too. Gets him hot and weak at the knees. Knowin’ it's dirty and depraved and _wrong_.

I can't take it anymore. I can't touch where I want or put him how I want and I'm so wound up and hard. Jim yelps as I stand, too abrupt for him to do anything but pitch forward into my chest and wrap his arms around my shoulders. I carry him, soaking wet and dripping onto the floor, and lay him on our bed.

“I want, too,” I tell him, lowering myself between his knees. My tongue snakes out to lap the water along the crease of his thigh. “Want to lick your pretty cock all over.” I tease my lips over the length of his erection, hot and heavy and pulsing. He likes the danger, knowing my teeth are right there, so close to the most sensitive part of him. So close to crossing the line from pleasure into pain.

Shaking fingers curl into my hair to keep my head still. He wants me to hurt him. Wants to play that dangerous game, see if I'll keep my fangs out while I play with his cock or have mercy on him and put them away so I can bury it down my throat. Not this time. I open wide and slide my tongue over the tip of it, making it shiny and slick. Jim's watching me so intensely. He tenses and keens when the head of his cock slides right between my protruding fangs and he _likes it_.

I dare to take him deeper into my mouth. My teeth are pressing harder into his sensitive skin, just below the head now. I can't go any further without cutting him but he don't know that. The air is thick with the smell of his arousal and fear and I'm drunk on it. Makes me dizzy with want and the desire to make him shake apart at the seams.

When I pull off his cock he relaxes just the tiniest bit, thighs a little less tense. But God, does he want. And so do I.

“I want to pry you open with my thumbs and fuck you 'til you cry,” I say, breath pouring over his slick skin and making him shudder. Rearing up on my knees gets his attention. He's lookin’ up at me like I hung the moon for him. The hand still tangled in my hair pulls again and I lean over him to give him the kiss I know he wants. I know he likes the taste of himself on my tongue.

My cock is thick and heavy against his thigh and I can't help but fuck it into the soft skin there. Jim cries out and pushes his thin little hips into mine, seeking relief. “Please, I want it.” He pants, pupils blown. “Want you to open me up and take me.”

I certainly don't need further encouragement. A blind reach into the drawer beside the bed is all I need. Jim's suckin’ on my neck and shoulder while he waits for the oil, leaving marks he knows won't show but that don't ever stop him from tryin’. My hand comes away with the slick and I coat my fingers liberally.

“Two, give me two.” He's so eager. So eager for it he'll take the pain to get to the pleasure. My sweet, perfect little masochist. I give him what he wants, working two thumbs into his tight hole to make good on my promise. Jim wails, gripping at the sheets so hard his knuckles go white. I give him a few seconds to adjust but he don't want it. He starts wriggling and whining 'til I open him up the way he wants. I start to pull and I want to see so I sit back in my heels and look my fill.

“Look at that.” I want to fuck into it right then and there but I resist. “What a nice hole you got there, darlin’. All pink and tight and _warm_. Gonna look so good with my cum pourin’ out of it. That's _my_ pretty fuck hole, ain't it.”

It's not really a question but he answers anyway. “All yours. Yours.” Jim pants, cheeks goin’ all red. He loves it when I get dirty. His pulse is racing.

“Yeah, that's right.” I pull my thumbs out and replace it with my middle and pointer fingers, testing. “It's so tight in there, cher. Sweet innocent little thing like you might break if I put my cock in there now.” I know he can take it but he likes to think he can't. Naughty boy, he is. As depraved and filthy as I am.

“God, Bones, please. Put it in, put it in.” Jim's gone, inconsolable. Gets all whiny and whimpery when he wants it so bad he can't be still. He won't settle till he gets good an’ fucked. I can't deny him anything, especially now.

I grab his hips and slick my cock good and plenty. The first slide in is always the best. So tight and hot and perfect. He's squeezing me like a glove, made to fit around me. “I'm such a devil,” I admit, grinding into him 'til I got nowhere else to go. “I've corrupted you, my poor little angel. But I'm not sorry. Can't be sorry when it feels this good.”

Jim shakes his head and tries to get more of me inside. He's so greedy and it's all my fault. I start to move almost immediately. It's too hard to keep up appearances like this, but he don't care. He likes it when I let loose, so I do. I hunch over him and lick over his jaw, scenting him everywhere while I give in to my baser instincts. My claws are digging into his skin and he wails, loving the pleasure and pain of it. “Ah, you precious thing. Can you forgive me for sinnin’? Can you forgive me for makin’ you love it?”

He nods, holding tight to my shoulders and letting out the sweetest cries. I can smell the fluid leaking out of his cock, making his belly sticky. I want to make him cum. I want to make him feel so good he cries.

“Bones, give me your teeth. I want your teeth.” Ah, he wants to get off on being my dinner. He's so perfect for me I can hardly believe he's even real. I fit my mouth over his neck. Every hard thrust pushes my teeth further into his skin 'til it finally breaks. His delicious flavor floods my senses. My rhythm falters with the effort it takes to eat him and fuck him at the same time but he don't even seem to notice.

Tears well up into his eyes and pour over his cheeks as he's overstimulated in every possible way. He cums like that, being fucked by my cock and my teeth. It's everything he wanted and more than I ever could've asked for. I empty my balls into him as I fill my stomach and it's agonizing and perfect at the same time.

It takes a long time to come down from that high. Jim won't let me pull out of him. He's not ready yet. I'm content to hold my weight on my elbows while he catches his breath.

Finally his eyes come back into focus and he looks up at me. He's full of mischief and adoration. “You should get back into the tub.”

I chuckle, having forgotten all about the pain in my skin. But now that he's said it I'm becoming increasingly aware of it. “If I do, you gonna join me again?” I know how this'll end. He'll get in with me and I'll wash him clean, then he'll fall asleep against my chest and I'll carry him back to bed again. Maybe this time I'll let him sleep.

He laughs, pulling me from my thoughts with his sweet sounds. “If you clean up the big mess you made all over the floor first.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

 


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Saturday prompt: I'm loving the spones and mckirk aus you've got going. If you're taking prompts in any capacity id love to see for either verse: trying to keep quiet, or perhaps, guilty pleasures

We shouldn't even be here. That's the most thrilling part of this whole thing. Sometimes Jim gets an idea in his head and he just can't let well enough alone. I'd be lying if I said I was just indulging him. Jim don't much like waitin' around, 'specially if it's for somebody else. But he'd never say that, 'cause he's sweet as anything, so he comes up with ways to pass the time. 

 

Sometimes that includes coming to the clinic and sharing lunch with me. When he showed up half into my shift I wasn't that surprised to see him. Can't do much while he's waitin' for the new farmhand to show, after all. What did surprise me was that sly smile. I know what that look means. And that's how we ended up in a patient room, mercifully vacant with the curtains already drawn. 

 

Jim's sitting pretty on my lap, legs hooked over my knees and pried gloriously open. I'm looking over his shoulder watching him touch himself. Told him I couldn't 'cause I just scrubbed up, which isn't  _ not _ true. Jim don't seem to mind, anyhow. Perfectly content to meet his needs and let me look my fill while he does it. I know he knows it was a lie. He lets out a sweet shuddering gasp as he pauses in his stroking to rub at that nice spot just under the head.  Jim makes the best sounds and I want to hear them, but he's put me in a real bind.

 

"Feels so good right there, I know. But you gotta be quiet, darlin'. Can't have you gettin' discovered," I tell him. "How 'bout something to suck on to help you along?"  

 

At his vigorous nod I reach up to cup his jaw. My post-surgery hands are just right for keeping him hushed. Jim opens wide to let me feed him two of my fingers. The heat of his mouth warms me right down to my bones. I want to hold his tongue down, keep him from swallowing. Watch his mouth fill with spit so it leaks over his chin and makes a mess of him.

 

"This going to be enough for you, doll?" I already know the answer he'll give me even before the frustrated  _ no _ falls from his lips. He needs to feel more. Something more intense than his own hand. I give him what I know he wants — the drag of my fangs over the sensitive skin of his neck. If I wanted to bite down right now, sink my teeth in until I hit bone, he'd let me do it. He’d  _ like _ it. My perfect little masochist.  

 

"Touch me," he says against my hand, absolutely  _ desperate _ for a fuck I can't give him. I can smell the sticky fluid leaking out of his cock. Can hear the blood pumping in his veins. It's making me so goddamn hungry. My unoccupied hand lifts from it's resting place at Jim's hip to grip his wrist and halt his jerking. I've gotten better at this part. I shouldn’t like it as much as I do. Sometimes the deepest most primal part of me wants to make him cry with it. I might be a sadist.

 

“What a sweet boy, beggin’ so pretty. I’ll do more ‘an just touch you.” The ties on Jim’s trousers are already undone. All it takes is a good push to get them down around his thighs. I wish I could see the rest of him. I redirect both of his sweaty palms to rest on my knees before I swap the hand in Jim’s mouth with the one on his wrist. He’s burning with anticipation, holding so good and still for me while he watches me reach past his cock to get at the hole hidden between his cheeks. His skin catches on my not quite wet enough fingers as they work it open. Filling him at both ends thrills me like nothing else. 

 

Jim throws his head back on my shoulder and he’d wail if I wasn’t stifling the sound. “There we go. That’s better now, ain’t it?”  I’m going to need both my hands now, so I yank up the bottom of his shirt to chew on while I play with him. His poor neglected cock needs some attention, so I give it. Working his cock and his ass, rubbing him inside and out, it’s enough to pull him apart at the seams. His body can’t decide if it wants to suck me in or push me out. I torture his little hole and slide in to the second knuckle just to feel him shake. “You keep quiet like a good boy while I hurt you just right, that’s it.”

 

I can’t resist letting go of his cock to spank the flat of my hand against it, making his skin tingle and sting the way I know he likes, just to hear the satisfying wet sound. It makes Jim’s whole body seize, right down to his toes. His insides are fluttering around my fingers. I know he’s close. I want him to come. And I know how to make him.

The smell of his sweat and desperation are driving me wild. I can’t hold back anymore and I know he don’t want me to anyway. He wants everything I’m willing to give him, and I’d give him the world. I get a good rhythm going pushing in and out of his body, not gentle but not too rough, neither. I know if I angle my hand just enough I can get at that good spot just right  _ there. _ Just a few good rubs on it, that’s all it takes and Jim’s falling apart in my hands. It’s too much and not enough and that’s just how he likes it. I stroke him through his orgasm until he gets the wits to push my arm away. If he let me I’d give him another.

 

I’m happy to give him this even if it means I go unsatisfied. While Jim catches his breath I take my time puttin’ him back together again, nice and proper just like how he came in. I’ll send him on his way and no one will be any the wiser. My scrub top is enough to take care of the mess he made of my hands. No one will say a word about it.  

“Hey wait a second,” Jim protests as I stand up him and straighten his shirts nice and tidy. He sounds hoarse from our activities and it fills me with an odd sense of pride.  

 

“Now, now. I don’t want to hear a word on it.” He wants to take care of me too, but our time is up. I can wait. It’ll be worth it for whatever he has in store for me come evening. "I'll just collect on your debt when I come home.”

 

Jim smiles up at me and leans in to press a kiss to my mouth. “I’ll make sure I have dinner ready for you then, Doc.”


End file.
